


You come crashing in [podfic]

by elentari7



Series: [Podfic] You want a (revolution) by SecondSecret [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Capella, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elentari7/pseuds/elentari7
Summary: Companion piece to "with your thirst and with my hunger" and "bigger than your pride's worth." [PODFIC VERSION]Enjolras is a man with plans. Run an activist a capella group. Find a summer internship where he can promote a society with freedom and opportunity for all individuals. Create campus accountability around sexual assault. Perform choreography without tripping over his own feet.Finding out his cynical, alcoholic assistant pitch is in love with him does not fit into any of those plans.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: [Podfic] You want a (revolution) by SecondSecret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877362
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You come crashing in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624852) by [SecretStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretStorm/pseuds/SecretStorm). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set before the beginning of "With your thirst and with my hunger" 

Chapter 1: freshman year

[(can also be streamed and downloaded here)](https://archive.org/details/ycci-ch-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series lives! and I have catching up to do! Apologies for the sound quality, I no longer have access to a recording room. This comes to you from my closet. A human and a laptop were not meant to fit in there. 
> 
> R's audition is the song for which t&h is named, [Juramidam by Nick Mulvey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBXiy-4vIbg). Also, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtNjyQ9gKcI) is what Enjolras sounds like on Your Eyes--he's right, it's not very Roger-like :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds to "With your thirst and with my hunger" [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454541/chapters/8066136) (podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830170/chapters/9167785))

Chapter 2: junior year, November

[(can also be streamed and downloaded here)](https://archive.org/details/ycci-ch-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have moved from the closet to the bathroom with a blanket over my head! Hopefully this sounds...better? Ish?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds to "With your thirst and with my hunger" [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454541/chapters/8066136) (podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830170/chapters/9167785))

Chapter 3: junior year, November

[(can also be streamed and downloaded here)](https://archive.org/details/ycci-ch-1)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds to "With your thirst and with my hunger" [chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454541/chapters/8299306) (podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830170/chapters/9280462))

Chapter 4: junior year, December

[(can also be streamed and downloaded here)](https://archive.org/details/ycci-ch-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sound quality is a work in progress. Because of construction happening outside and upstairs neighbors happening inside, I recorded this early in the morning. My early morning voice gives good Grantaire, but bad Enjolras. Sorry, E.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds to "Bigger than your pride's worth" [chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225680/chapters/62663134#workskin) (podfic TK!)

Chapter 5: junior year, January

[(can also be streamed and downloaded here)](https://archive.org/details/ycci-ch.-5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["Demain, dès l'aube"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demain_d%C3%A8s_l%27aube) is a kind of heartwrenching poem by Victor Hugo about traveling to visit someone. Who turns out to be his dead daughter, at her gravesite. It's a very Jehan poem.
> 
> The latest ABC chat nicknames are:  
> \- avocat = lawyer. Or avocado. French just be like that. = Bahorel  
> \- haut de casse aire = "upper case" r = R  
> \- sensibilité = Combeferre  
> \- Baguette = Bossuet  
> \- Pamplemousse = grapefruit = Marius  
> \- sensualité = Courfeyrac  
> \- France Is Overrated = Éponine  
> \- La vie en rose = life in pink. But mostly an Edith Piaf song. = Joly :)  
> \- demain, dès l'aube = tomorrow, at dawn = Jehan  
> ...Yes, Grantaire did name everyone he possibly could after food.
> 
> And yes, "Democracy Incorporated: Business, Politics, and Ethics" is a real class.


End file.
